Introductions
Episode Information Introductions is the first episode in QFabrayGleek4eva's ongoing Glee fan fiction, Glee: The Alpha Chordz. 'It was released on May 7th, 2012 and kicked off season 1 of the fan fiction. This episode marked the debut of wiki member created characters Spider Reed (created by theunitedstateofme); Aaron Lyons, (created by SamcedesandKlaineforever); Pancho MendezLucas Aguirre (created by theunitedstateofme); Landon WintersMiles Larson (created by KCisaGleek98); Ms Fiona SpringsNicole Martin (created by QFabrayGleek4eva); Alexis Williams (created by The blue eyes girl); Natasha PhillipsJames Holland (created by QFabrayGleek4eva); Principal Horatio Hunt (created by QFabrayGleek4eva); Marty WinchesterJohn Weiner(created by QFabrayGleek4eva); Coach Tyson HumphreyRose Mitchell (created by QFabrayGleek4eva); Melinda Springs (created by QFabrayGleek4eva); Niko Alexander (created by Klainer619); Ariana Diaz (created by SamcedesandKlaineforever) and Mario Casas as Byron Altsworth (created by QFabrayGleek4eva). Script The squeak of rubber soled shoes echoed throughout the bumbling hall of students. Wrapping his scarf further around his neck, Spider Reed flipped back his dreadlocks so they wouldn’t tangle. With his bag slung over his right shoulder, he pulled on it, in search of his locker. Scanning the hallway, he attempted to find the locker he’d been assigned. ''Where could locker 243 be? He wondered to himself. The school was much bigger than he’d once believed. All he really wanted to do was get home to his son who he fondly called Ant. He’d been weary to leave his lil guy at home, even if he knew he was in safe hands with Spider’s uncle, who due to living nearby was able to look after him while Spider was at school. Shaking his head with a sigh, he plastered on a confident smile to his face so he wouldn’t be so down about it. “Hey. You lost? You’ve been standing in the same spot for the past five minutes.” A voice spoke, and Spider looked up to see a tall boy looking at him with a friendly smile on his face. “Uh, yea I am. Would you happen to know where locker 243 is by any chance?” He asked curiously, showing him the paper. Readjusting black rimmed glasses he nodded. “Yea I do. It’s across from mine actually. C’mon, follow me.” He smiled as he signalled for him to follow. Nodding, Spider walked besides him. “I’m Spider Reed by the way. Transfer student.” Extending his hand to shake, the boy took his hand and firmly shook it. “Spider, interesting name. Aaron Lyons, nice to meet you.” Aaron replied as he retracted his hand and smoothed out his tie. “So, where you transfer from? And why Dayton of all places.” He asked curiously. “London. And, I was looking for a fresh start I guess.” Spider replied as he pulled his bag close to him with a sigh. “Okay, cool.” Aaron commented as he slowed down. “This is your locker.” He said, pointing to the side of Spider, who looked to see his locker. Suddenly he heard a loud thud, and looked to the side to see Aaron on the floor as four football players looked down at him while laughing. “Watch where you’re standing fag!” One of them howled as he clapped his hands with one of the others shoulder. “I don’t wanna be catchin’ the gay now do I girl?” “Leave him alone!” Spider yelled as tall jock pushed his leg with his foot. Shifting his gaze to Spider, he narrowed his hazel eyes before snorting. “What, you his lil boyfriend are you?” He asked menacingly, cocking an eyebrow as Aaron slowly stood up. “Leave him alone Pancho.” Aaron said with a sigh as he stepped in front of Pancho. “We don’t want any trouble.” “Should’ve thought of that before you decided to get yourself a tarantula boyfriend.” He snarled back, shoving him slightly when they heard a voice. “Break it up!” Someone called out, and Spider turned to look at a young woman walking up to them with a disapproving shake of the head. “Pancho, why don’t you leave these boys be?” She asked, looking between the three. “Ms S, he was only teaching these losers a lesson.” A boy said from beside Pancho. He was shorter than Spider, and had a cocky tone to his voice. “Landon, maybe I’ll have to teach you a lesson on behaviour along with your friends after school in detention with Dr. Beech and myself.” She replied with a sweet smile, knowing at the mention of Stephen’s name they’d run for it. “Um, err, sorry Ms Springs. Ah, see you guys.” Pancho said quickly before slowly inching away, then practically making a run for it along with Landon and the others. “Thank you Ms Springs.” Aaron smiled as she nodded. “Don’t worry about it Aaron.” She replied kindly before looking towards Spider. “And who’s your friend?” “Spider Reed Miss.” Spider said with a smile. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Walking past the talking the three, Alexis Williams searched the halls for her best friend Natasha Phillips. After a summer up visiting her grandparents, she hadn’t been able to see much of her friend, and couldn’t wait to hear what she’d done. “Lexis!” A voice squealed as someone practically tackled her into a hug from behind. Turning around into the hug she smiled as she looked down at her slightly shorter friend who was grinning like mad. “How were the grandparents?” She questioned. “They were, ah… boring.” Alexis replied as she furrowed her brows. “And how ‘bout you? How was Cali?” She asked, nudging her friend. “Ah.May.Zing!” She replied as she dug for something in her bag. “Check out this picture I took.” She said as she handed the girl a small postcard. Looking down at it, her mouth gaped open. “Oh. My. God. Tash! Tell me you did not go there. Tell me this is fake!” She said with her mouth still hung open in shock. It was a picture of a massive beach house with Natasha and her younger brother Adrian standing outside. “Nup! It’s my Uncle Kale’s place. We stayed there for a bit on the way back.” Natasha replied as Alexis handed it back. Taking the card, she dropped it back into her bag. The girl’s laughed as the smile. “I really missed yah Lexis. Now come! I have something to show you!” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ “Stop running!” Principal Horatio Hunt yelled out as two girls ran past him, nearly tripping the man over. Grumbling he kept on walking, trying to dodge all the kids coming his way. It was his first week of his first year at Halston High. The once prestigious school had tumbled down in ranks after the replacement of their founding principal, and the new one took over. Now, after the schools board forced the former man to step down, Clark Holland, he’d instantly taken the role. He knew he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to pick this school back up on its feet, he’d have a lot of work to do, but he was willing. These kids needed a good education, and he was planning on giving them exactly that. Another problem he needed to sort out was the school’s bullying. Though it wasn’t widely known, he could tell even after walking through the car park that this school had some serious issues in that department. He’d been horrified to see kid’s being chucked into dumpsters, beaten up, and many were shoved into lockers. He ''did not''plan on taking this lightly. Some way or another it would be resolved. Turning a corner he walked towards his office when he noticed something. Stopping, he looked right to see a locker kind of… well… he’s not exactly sure. Something’s just off. It seems like its overloaded and going to break. Awkwardly walking towards it as students head off to their first lessons, he hears a faint voice. It’s one of the few large lockers, a spare if they get new students, and is placed right next to his office. “Is-Is any, anyone out there-there?” Eyes widening, Horatio pulled the door open to have a boy tumble out and onto the ground. It was a good that most students had already filed into their classes, meaning they wouldn’t make a scene. Bending down he helped the boy up, who stood tall, and he was wondering how he’d even fit in there. He was most likely over 6 feet. “Who did this to you?” He questioned, ready to punish the culprit. “Uh, uh, P-P-Pancho Men-Mendez.” He stuttered out with his head down as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He had an accent that Horatio could quite pick. Shaking his head he sighed. Yes, he’d heard about Pancho Mendez, a popular jocks bullying ways. “What’s your name son?” “Ah Marty Win-Winchester.” He replied nervously. “C’mon, let’s go get you a late pass for class. I’m going to have a talk with P…” “No, no, please d…” “It’s okay; I won’t mention your name directly.” He cut him off with a kind smile. “I’m going to tell him to set himself straight or he’ll be suspended before the end of the year. No names need to be spoken.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was lunch, and Ms Fiona Springs, the schools most popular music teacher was sitting in the teachers’ lounge sipping on a coffee when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up she smiled at Tyson Humphrey, the school’s basketball coach. “Hey Ty, have a seat.” She greeted the older man who thanked her before sitting down and taking a bite out of his sandwich. “It’s good to see you all well.” Tyson said as he put down his food. “How’s it with Melinda? Being her first day and all.” He asked. “She seems to be handling it well. She’s usually very good with fitting into new places so I hope it’s the same here.” She replied, thinking about her daughter. She was currently a freshman, and Fiona was worried about her shy nature. She wanted to make sure she made friends and didn’t get bullied by anyone. “That’s good. I still remember my ones starting high school. Not exactly the best years of my life.” He said with a chuckle. “Excuse me, are you Fiona Springs?” A voice asked, and Fiona looked up to see the school’s new principal. “Yes.” “Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about re-opening the school’s glee club. Due to the fact that you’re a music teacher, I thought you may be interested.” He stated. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was lunch time and Melinda Springs had somehow found herself in the school’s auditorium. Considering she was only a freshman and most of her friends had been sent to Westlake High, she didn’t exactly have anyone to hang out with. So she decided to spend her time in the empty area and sing. It was her favourite past-time. Holding a breath she started singing. '''Melinda: Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea You ready Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first, And the truth comes second, Just stop for a minute and Smile She was moving around the stage having fun. Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious? Got your shades on your eyes And your heels so high That you can't even have a good time'Everybody look to their left (yeah) Everybody look to their right (uh) Can you feel that (yeah) We're paying with love tonight She danced around, completely forgetting for a change and letting the music of her voice consume her. It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag. She jumped up into the air before gliding to her right and flipping backwards. We need to take it back in time, When music made us all unite! And it wasn't low blows and video hoes, Am I the only one getting tired? Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness Can we all slow down and enjoy right now Guarantee we'll be feeling alright Everybody look to their left (yeah) Everybody look to their right (uh) Can you feel that (yeah) We're paying with love tonight She was goofing around now, having fun as she moved around the open space, doing random moves. It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag. She stopped as she heard someone rapping from the side of the stage and she turned to see a boy with blonde hair smiling at her as he moved closer. Niko: Yeah yeah Well, keep the price tag And take the cash back Just give me six strings and a half stack She was surprised at how good he was as he moved around enjoying himself. And you can, can keep the cars Leave me the garage And all I, yes all I need Are keys and guitars And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars Yeah we leaving across These undefeatable odds It's like this man You can't put a price on a life We do this for the love So we fight and sacrifice Every night So we ain't gonna stumble and fall Never Waiting to see a sign of defeat Uh uh So we gonna keep everyone Moving their feet So bring back the beat And then everyone sing Melinda rarely let people hear her sing, but she was so into the music at the moment she couldn’t help but join back in. Niko and Melinda: It's not about the money It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag. It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling Wanna make the world dance, Forget about the price tag. Niko: Yeah yeah Oh-oh Forget about the price tag The two stopped singing and Melinda nervously bit her lip as she looked at the boy, not exactly sure what she should say or do. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Niko was slightly out a breath as she stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the beautiful blonde a few metres from him. He’d been backstage reading one of his Naruto comics, deciding to ditch lunch with his friends when he’d heard someone start to sing. Impressed he’d decided to take a look and see who it was. Though he hadn’t recognised her, he’d assumed that was because she was most likely a freshman, she certainly looked like one. And she was beautiful, which in his books was a major plus. Scuffing his shoes on the floor he smiled at her. “Um hey. You’ve got a great voice.” He commented. “Thanks.” She replied, nervously biting her lip. “I’m Niko Alexander by the way, and you would be…?” “Melinda… Springs.” She replied, tugging on her blue cardigan slightly. “I assume you’re a freshman.” He said. “’Cause I haven’t seen you ‘round before.” “Uh yea I am.” She replied picking up her bag that had been tossed carelessly to the side when she’d begun. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Pancho Mendez was in his second to last period French class when he’d heard the intercom rattle to life. He’d been sitting in the back bored as he tossed crumpled up pieces of paper at the back of the tarantula head weirdo from the morning. The voice of the schools old secretary that he was positive was going to hurl over and die within the next year came over the machine and sounded tired. “Can Pancho Mendez please make his way to the principal’s office now.” The class turned to face him as he yawned, picked up his bag and walked down the class and to the door. “See yah losers.” He called out as he passed the glaring teacher, who was probably pissed that he’d interrupted her precious lesson. Walking down the hall he whistled out a familiar tune as he turned the corner. It wasn’t new for him to be called into the principal’s office, hell, it was old! He’d been in the place more than he’d actually been in class. It was usually to be told off for whatever he’d done. And he’d done something, he always had. It’s not my fault all the kids who go to this hellhole were such easy targets! He snickered to himself. Opening the door to the waiting room, he greeted the lady at the desk who he did have a soft spot for even if she was probably there when god created the earth. She kind of reminded him of his grandma Ally who’d passed away when he was ten or so. “Hey Berta.” She looked up at him with a kind smile. “Hello there Pancho. I was hoping I’d be seeing less of you here this year.” “Ouch that hurts. I thought we were friends.” He teased, clasping a hand over his heart as he pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek. Berta let out a small laugh. “Very much so. Now, Principal Hunt is waiting for you. I suggest you don’t test him. He’s certainly no Principal Holland.” She suggested before motioning for him to enter the office Pancho nodded and pulled his football jacket further around his chest before opening the door and closing it. Principal Holland had been a good for nothing push over who was too busy catering for himself to care for any of his students. But then again it’d resulted in him getting away with a lot of shit. Which in his opinion was a good thing. Whenever he’d call him into his office, he’d never seemed to care much. Scratching slightly at his chin he looked forward to the principal. “You wanted to see me sir?” “Yes I did. Take a seat.” Dropping his bag beside a chair, he promptly plopped into the comfortable seat. “I’ve heard much about Mr Mendez. But unfortunately not all of it has been very good new. And I’ve had to learn the hard way that that’s accurate. Though I will not name any names, it’s come into light of your bullying ways. I think we need to find a way to solve this problem now don’t we?” He asked with a strong Spanish accent. He was surprised at how intimidating the man was, but still kept his head high. “Uh, yea?” He said, more as a question than an answer. “From your grades I can tell you’re a bright student, but you seem to be lacking focus and putting your energy into other unnecessary things. Wouldn’t you agree?” Principal Hunt asked, his hands shuffling some papers, but still keeping eye contact that was making him a little nervous. Ha! Nervous? Pfft no… okay maybe just… a little… Err… Oh whatever! Pancho Mendez did not get nervous thank-you very much! “Yes.” “Good good.” He replied. “That’s great to hear. I’m going to let you off with a warning this time okay? It is the first day after all. I hope I don’t have to be seeing you in here again for this same reason.” He said, running a hand through his greying black hair. “Now off you go, back to class.” Pancho nodded, grabbing his bag as he stood up and exited the office, passing Berta with a “see yah later,” before leaving and heading to sixth period, the last lesson of the day. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Natasha ran through the halls, unbelievably late for her afterschool theatre club. Oh crap, Ms Springs is gonna be mad! She thought. She was rarely late for anything, but she’d been caught up… erm... flirting with a guy? Okay, that was no excuse, but he was cute! Sue her! Swinging the door to the auditorium open, she didn’t realise how hard she’d pushed it until it made a loud banging sound and she winced slightly. Eyes widening, she awkwardly smiled as everyone turned to look at her. Fuck, 10 minutes late. Way to start the year Tash! “I take it you finally decided to join us Tasha?” Aaron Lyons laughed, sitting next to his best friend Ariana Diaz who simply smiled. Ms Springs looked up from her seat on one of the flip open chairs, while the others took seats on the carpet. “Sorry I’m late Ms Springs.” She apologised, taking a seat next to Aaron. “It’s okay Natasha; we were just discussing what we’d be doing for a warm-up, considering practically everyone else was late too.” She said, pointedly looking to a group of jocks who just shrugged. “Yea, ‘bout that Ms S. Me, Aria and some others have something we’ve been wanting to show. Could we take the stage? Just something to get everyone pumped before going into the serious stuff.” Aaron asked, fixing his glasses. “Of course! The floor is yours!” Ms Springs grinned as the two headed up on stage with four others following behind. They all got into their positions, and Aria signalled for the band sitting at the back to start. Aaron: PARTY ROCK (''Aria: YEA)'' Whoa! LET'S GO! Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Aaron was staying mainly in the centre with Aria dancing around as the jocks pulled some moves, some managing flips while others just did the familiar routine of left, right, spin, just like the other two had told them. Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind He paused, before continuing. We just wanna see ya! At the back of the theatre, Spider stood at the top of the stairs, nodding along to the song as he watched the impressive performance. He was planning on joining and after seeing only a snippet of this, he already knew he was going to. “If only there was a show choir at this school.” He muttered absentmindedly. Shake that! Stopping the group jumped in the air before coming down and shuffling, having fun as they did so. One of the jocks, Byron, a basketball player came forward as he edged to the front of the stage Byron: In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl, She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot Booty move weight like she owns the block Where I drank I gots to know Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll Half black half white, domino Gain the money Oprah Doe! Aaron: Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping On a rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin Hey! The other members of the club were dancing around at the bottom, Natasha shuffling. Aaron and Aria: Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Let's go Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see you! Shake that! Aria took centre stage, dancing as the others followed her movements. Every day I'm shuffling Shuffling shuffling Byron'':'' Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad Aaron: One more shot for us('''Aria':' Another round)'' Please fill up my cup('''Aria:'' Don't mess around) We just wanna see'('''Aria:' You shake it now) Now you home with me'' ('''Aria: You're naked now) Aria: ' ''Get up get down put your hands up to the sound x3 Put your hands up to the sound x2 Get up x9 Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up! x4 Bryon ran forward, jumping before going straight down as everyone’s attention then shifted to the other five. '''Aaron and Byron: Party rock is in the house tonight ('Aria:' Put your hands up!) Everybody just have a good time ('Aria:' Put your hands up!) And we gonna make you lose your mind ('Aria:' Put your hands up!) Everybody just have a good good good time Oh! Oh! (Aria: Put your hands up!) Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now! Oh! Oh! (Aaron: Put your hands up!) Oh! Oh! (Aria: Put your hands up!) Shake that! Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling Aria: Put your Put your Put your Put your ('Byron: Yeah! Yeah!) Put your Put your ('''Aaron: Woah!) Put your Put your'' Put your hands up Your hands up Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling Everyone cheered at the performance. “That was certainly a refreshing start to the year guys!” Ms Springs applauded, flipping her highlighted blonde hair from her natural brown out of her eyes as she looked around at everyone. “Before we get into anything though…” The performers walked off the stage, listening to what she had to say. “I know not all of you are singers, but I want to tell you all about the glee club that’s being reopened. The Alpha Chordz...!” Songs Starring Main Cast: Samuel Larsen as Spider Reed (Theunitedstatesofme) Joe Jonas as Aaron Lyons (SamcedesandKlaineforever) Chris Riggi as Pancho Mendez (Theunitedstatesofme) Rachel McAdams as Ms Fiona Springs (QFabrayGleek4eva) Amanda Seyfried as Alexis Williams (The blue eyes girl) Jessica Sanchez as Natasha Phillips (QFabrayGleek4eva) Leven Rambin as Melinda Springs (QFabrayGleek4eva) Burkley Duffield as Niko Alexander (Klainer619) Recurring Cast: Josh Hutcherson as Landon Winters (KCisaGleek98) Felix Gomez as Principal Horatio Hunt (QFabrayGleek4eva) Edward Speelers as Marty Winchester (QFabrayGleek4eva) Dennis Quaid as Coach Tyson Humphrey (QFabrayGleek4eva) Rihanna as Ariana Diaz (SamcedesandKlaineforever) Mario Casas as Byron Altsworth (QFabrayGleek4eva) Category:Episodes